


Buying a Bard

by Hailhailsatan



Series: Buying a Bard [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sugar Daddy, sugar baby Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: Geralt needs someone to bring his reputation up in a new town. He uses Jaskiers services to gain fame. But begins to enjoy spending money on his new friend. Basically, slow build sugar baby romance hhaha. This one is just plot/set up :) (originally posted on Hail Hail Satan tumblr)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Buying a Bard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697842
Comments: 5
Kudos: 208
Collections: Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette





	Buying a Bard

It was starting again. A new town, new people to ogle and stare. Geralt was used to new beginnings and didn’t stay in one place for very long. But he did what he always did when starting again, go to the towns Inn to find a room. The inn was busy this evening. Filled with drunken groups singing along to the music which was coming from the corner. A bard, playing songs of adventure and romance on an old lute.

"How much for a room?"

Geralt asked the man behind the bar.

"I’ve not seen you here before."

The man looked Geralt up and down. He was used to this. A back and forth for 10 minutes, gaining trust before he can rest.

"Look, I just need food, drink and a sleep. I’m not here for work. I have coin and plenty of it."

Geralt was getting impatient.

"Sorry sir, it really doesn’t matter how much coin you have, our rooms are full."

The bard had finished the song he was playing, to a small applause for the people gathered.

"So, ladies and gents, it’s that time of the night where yes, I do have to pay my bills and entertainment isn’t free! I’m going to pass my tankard-"

As the bard continued, bread began to fly at his head from drunken onlookers.

"Come on now. I’ve been here all week and not a single coin has touched this tankard and yet i’ve still played!"

The inkeeper looked at Geralt.

"You may be in luck tonight after all, sir."

The bard sheepishly walked towards the bar.

"Well Jaskier my boy, its Sunday. Time to pay up."

"Okay. Here’s the thing. I actually thought, since people have been, enjoying my act so much, that I’d do you a favour and, even though I was booked for somewhere else, I will do you another weeks worth of entertainment, and obviously, we can sort out my rent at the end of next week?"

Geralt smiled at the obvious lies spilling from the entertainers mouth. Watching him scramble for excuses, weaving tales in a way he’d describe as nervously eloquent.

The innkeeper however did not look impressed with Jaskiers answer.

"You have two options bard. Either you pay what you owe, or you leave with that lute up your arse. Simple as that. There are other people who have money to pay for our services."

Jaskier visibly gulped and blinked nervously. He heard Geralt snigger under his breath and turned to face him. His face changed from anger to excitement as he looked Geralt up and down. The face he makes when he has a new money making idea.

"Youre- I know what you are. You’re a-"

Geralt cut him off. He didn’t have the energy to argue with anyone tonight, and that usually happens when people find out his profession.

"Fuck off bard. Take your things and go so I can take your room."

Jaskier bit his lip and stared him out.

"You know, I have something valuable to you. Number 1, I have the ability to make you more well known round here, get you work. I’m quite the storyteller around here you know. People hang onto my every word. Number 2, I have a room. A room that you need…"

Geralt knew what he was suggesting as soon as he opened his mouth. He kept a stern look on his face, but sort of enjoyed listening to Jaskier go on and on without really saying anything. Jaskier wasn’t really looking for an insightful reply, he liked the sound of his own voice. And Geralt liked the safety in not needing to listen or answer. Although he also liked the small feeling of power that suddenly washed over him as he realised Jaskier needed this. Needed him. He let the bard run out of breath, and left a silence before responding.

"I’ll cover the bards costs. Plus another week. Bring something up to the room for the bard to sleep on. I’ll take the bed."

He turned to Jaskier.

"You have one week to impress me, bard."

He said, sternly.

"While i’m paying for your bed and board, I expect you to follow my rules. If you comply and I’m happy with your work, I might add in extra coin."

Jaskier’s face lit up. He jumped to hug Geralt, who instinctively held him still with his hands on both shoulders.

"Go to the room and move your things out of my way. While you do that, I’ll have an ale and then I’m getting rest."

He could feel Jaskier shake beneath him even though his face read steadiness and confidence. Geralt dropped his arms, gave the innkeeper a bag of money, and turned away from the entertainer. He could hear Jaskiers heartbeat getting lighter as he moved away. Even though Geralt liked being alone, he felt a strange excitement that he would have company tonight. He drank his ale, said goodnight, and readied himself for starting again.


End file.
